El descubrimiento
by AuraBelmontMinami
Summary: Historia quizás larga larga de HolmesxWatson. 3


**El descubrimiento**

**Capítulo 1: Enrevesado.**

Tras haberse infiltrado en el despacho de Watson para dar a conocer que la noticia de su muerte no era sino una blasfemia, salió de la casa precipitada y sigilosamente, cuidando que nadie le reconociera al caminar por la calle. Había sido realmente astuto, él mismo lo reconocía. Y sabía que el médico, para nada corto de entendederas, sacaría deducciones con todas las pistas que había dejado.

Caminó lentamente, en un paseo, hasta su propia casa. La encontró tan enormemente vacía como de costumbre, y no pudo evitar recordar una de las muchas conversaciones que había mantenido con Watson a lo largo de su última aventura.

"Así que… moriré solo, Watson", pensó el detective, entrando como un fantasma en la vivienda. Dejó toda la ropa inservible en una silla, y subió a su despacho.

Estuvo lo que le parecieron horas interminables sentado en su silla, frente a su escritorio, pensando. No le quedaba ningún caso. Acababa de resolver el más importante, lo cuál le había convertido en un detective ciertamente famoso, aunque, para desgracia de él, inevitablemente solo. Todo el mundo creía que estaba muerto, todo el mundo pensaba que su cuerpo yacía al fondo de unas arremolinadas y turbulentas aguas. Aquello no hacía más que golpear con dureza su moral, martilleando en su cabeza con un sonido agudo y constante, realmente molesto. Le resultaba extraño, puesto que su personalidad fría y analítica nunca le había permitido que le afectasen nimiedades de ese calibre tan leve…

Simplemente, una horrible palabra se repetía en su mente.

"Soledad".

Una soledad eterna y aburrida, una soledad que no tenía con quien compartir. Tenía a su hermano, era cierto, pero, ¿qué más le quedaba? ¿Algún otro familiar? ¿Algún colega del oficio? ¿Amigos?

Sí, amigos. Unos amigos que jamás había tenido. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto porque aquello realmente le pudiese afectar. Pensó en salir, pero, ¿qué clase de muerto sale a la calle tras que hayan anunciado su fallecimiento y realizado su supuesto funeral? Con ello, recordó su primer caso. Tras ello, evocó las imágenes del segundo. Y el tercero. Y el cuarto. Así, hasta llegar a aquel último.

Había una persona que sabía que no estaba muerto. Pero la realidad de la vida de aquella persona cayó sobre él como una sentencia.

Ahora, él estaba casado. Finalmente, se acabaron sus aventuras. El dúo de Holmes y Watson jamás volvería a trabajar codo con codo, y pensó, con dolorosa certeza, que jamás volvería a ver al médico.

Aunque… ¿dolorosa? No recordaba aquel sentimiento en su diccionario. No era un dolor físico, además. Lo notaba como algo más intenso, más profundo. Algo que ni él mismo pensaba que podía llegar a sentir. Algo que, quizás, podía calificar, dentro de lo posible, como 'tristeza', aunque lo atribuyó al hecho de no tener esa especie de ayudante y de compañero en sus aventuras. Quizás, incluso, le consideraba un amigo, a fin de cuentas.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, acabando por enredar los dedos en su despeinado pelo negro, pensando para sí que todo era una sarta de tonterías y que la caída le habría afectado al cerebro. Se levantó, dispuesto a investigar algo nuevo, o a leer, o incluso simplemente a pasear o a dormir, con tal de alejar aquella línea de razonamiento de su privilegiada mente; por ello, salió de la habitación, dispuesto a hacer aquello que le permitiera olvidar, por unos breves instantes.

Pero no pudo. Porque allí, al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, estaba él. El doctor John Watson, su ayudante, su compañero… El último adjetivo quedó escondido en los entresijos de su subconsciente, sustituyéndolo por otro más acorde consigo mismo.

Watson se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio, simplemente observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiese creer que estuviera allí, de pie frente a él, en esos mismos instantes. Holmes rodó la mirada, resoplando, y saludándolo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Vaya, Watson, ya tardaba en pasarse por aquí. Me preguntaba si su refinada mente de médico sería capaz de captar las señales de mi inminente vuelta al mundo de los vivos tras haber estado en persona en su propia casa.

El médico dio un respingo, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Seguido, miró a Holmes con una mezcla de alivio y rabia, a partes iguales.

-Holmes, realmente es usted el ser más mezquino y astuto que jamás tendré el placer de conocer en mi larga vida…

-Un grato cumplido que muy a gusto recibiré. Siga, Watson – le interrumpió brevemente Holmes, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¡Realmente todo el mundo pensaba que estaba usted muerto, Holmes! - exclamó Watson, señalándole acusadoramente -. Y, para colmo, ¡ni siquiera se digna a enviar un mensaje, a avisarnos de que sobrevivió a esa caída! Por amor de Dios, Holmes, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

-En qué estaba pensando… - repitió Holmes, con cierto aire de interés. Parecía que la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido -. Pensé en un final histórico; el criminal, que muere a manos del mejor detective del mundo, y este, que muere como un héroe. Sin embargo, más tarde, mientras caía, la imagen de un recuerdo y una voz acudieron a mi memoria:

"… es mi administrador de oxígeno personal".

-Su hermano – apuntó Watson.

-Elemental, Watson. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió utilizar ese curioso aparato que le envié a usted por correo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que funcionaría?

La respuesta de Holmes estaba bien estructurada, demasiado. Tanto, que tenía sentido, y provocó que Watson se quedara unos momentos en blanco. Sacó el susodicho aparato enviado de su bolsillo, contemplándolo largamente. Seguido, lo asió con fuerza y lo lanzó contra el detective que, previendo aquel movimiento, se agachó instintivamente, esquivándolo.

-Sigue siendo un cabrón egoísta, Holmes – musitó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

El detective abrió mucho los ojos, con exagerada y fingida sorpresa, siguiendo al médico por las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la calle.

-¿Y qué clase de novedad supone eso en su vida, Watson? ¿Es que acaso echaba de menos al cabrón egoísta de Sherlock Holmes? – inquirió. Watson se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, pero no se giró. Tampoco respondió -. ¡Anda ya, Watson, ponga los pies en la Tierra! ¡Ahora está casado, y yo muerto! ¿No es la solución perfecta a sus problemas? Ya no habrá Holmes para molestarlo, ni habrá Holmes para meterlo en líos. ¡Al fin podrá relajarse y sentar cabeza, tal como quería! Incluso podrá formar esa familia de la que tanto habla.

Hizo una pausa -. En cambio, yo, como usted bien predijo, moriré solo. Ni siquiera celebrarán funeral, porque, en teoría, ya estoy muerto. No tendré amigos que lloren mi pérdida, ni una persona con quien compartir mis últimos momentos…

Detuvo su discurso de pronto, como siendo consciente de sus palabras, y del hecho de estar pronunciándolas con rabia, como echándole en cara al médico todo aquello. Volvió a tener esa sensación sumamente dolorosa, acompañada de un extraño vacío. No le gustaba, pero, más allá de resultarle desagradable, le era insoportablemente molesto no comprender la causa. Miró a Watson, que todavía le daba la espalda, y creyó poder notar una leve y lejana punzada en el pecho, cerca de…

El médico suspiró. A Holmes no le gustó nada el sonido de aquel suspiro.

-Realmente no se entera de lo que no le interesa – dijo Watson, aún sin volverse -. Llegué a pensar que… que estaba muerto de verdad, Holmes. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo se tiraba con Moriarty por ese acantilado. Durante todos estos días he estado convencido de que mi compañero, mi amigo – se dio la vuelta al pronunciar la palabra, y le tembló ligeramente la voz -, había caído junto con el criminal, para siempre.

Se alzó el silencio, un silencio incómodo para Holmes, que de pronto se encontró desarmado, indefenso y confundido ante las palabras de Watson. Este volvió la mirada hacia la puerta de nuevo, abriéndola lentamente, con un chirrido.

-Y pensaba que para mí sería un alivio deshacerme de usted… - sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño -. Es un imbécil, Holmes.

Tras eso último, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al detective completamente solo, con pensamientos confusos y enrevesados. En apenas un momento, había pasado de ser el mayor genio del mundo, a ser un imbécil que creía que su único 'amigo', la única persona que lo soportaba, la única que, posiblemente, habría llorado su muerte por alguna otra razón que por tenerle respeto y admiración, estaría feliz de perderlo de vista. Apretó su frente con los dedos pulgas e índice, girándose para mirar su casa.

Vacío, soledad. Dolor.

Algo que, probablemente, duraría para el resto de sus días. Y había sido tan inteligente de rechazar al único que se preocupaba por él. 

Sin embargo, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Recogió su ropa de abrigo, y abrió la puerta de la calle, como había hecho Watson hacía unos instantes.

Por su parte, Watson caminaba pesadamente por la calle, medio encogido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado con Holmes, enfadado y dolido. No entendía por qué, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, el detective seguía mostrándose tan frío y falto de sentimientos como el primer día, Odiaba esa vena analítica suya que necesitaba sacarle la lógica a todo, ni soportaba las, en ocasiones, hirientes deducciones que elaboraba. Interiormente, le destrozaba comprender que al famoso Sherlock Holmes le daba igual tener a alguien a su lado, y le era insoportable descubrir que no le importaba lo que sintiera al respecto.

Aunque, en el fondo, el médico se alegraba de verlo con vida, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Más calmado tras haber andado durante un largo rato, pensó en la situación actual; ¿por qué el detective había fingido estar muerto, y por qué tan solo le había informado de lo contrario a él.

Seguramente se traía algo entre manos. O eso, o Watson no le era tan indiferente como él mismo pensaba.

Fue a dar media vuelta, pero chocó con un bulto de color negro, casi cayéndose al suelo. Su sorpresa fue mayor al percatarse de quién se trataba.

-¡Holmes! – exclamó, por lo bajo.

-Como veo que lleva rato pensando, he decidido que alguna deducción habría sacado de esa horrible mente especializada en medicina – respondió él, agarrándolo por el brazo y llevándolo hacia un callejón -. ¿Sabe lo que me dijo el profesor antes de caer por el acantilado?

-¿Qué dejase de meter en problemas al inocente Dr. Watson? – ironizó el médico.

-Me dijo que se encargaría de usted y de su mujercita, y me temo que, a pesar de lo ocurrido, piensa cumplir su palabra. Así que yo que usted me ahorraría chistes sarcásticos, Watson. Nos dejamos más cabos sueltos de los que pensábamos.

-Eh… espere un momento, Holmes – Watson se detuvo, frenando en seco a su compañero -. ¿Pretende decirme que estoy metido en otra de sus aventuras?

-No pretendo, afirmo – asintió Holmes.

La expresión de Watson pasó de incredulidad a creciente molestia. No podía creer que el detective estuviese hablando en serio. O más bien, no quería creerlo.

-Oh, fantástico… - dijo, con indignación, zafándose del agarre de Holmes -. ¡Me ha dicho hace unos momentos que se acabó! ¡Además, tengo una luna de miel que celebrar!

-¿Entonces a qué espera? – a Holmes pareció iluminársele el rostro con la noticia -. ¡Es una gran idea, celebremos su luna de miel!

-Se refiere… ¿con Mary? – inquirió Watson, extrañado por la afirmativa.

-No diga tonterías – le contradijo Holmes, molesto -. ¡Usted y yo, Watson! ¿Qué mejor que comenzar una investigación celebrando 'nuestra' luna de miel?

Con esas palabras, y habiendo dejado a Watson de piedra en el sitio, avanzó por el callejón, sigilosamente, hasta llegar a un bar de un aspecto un tanto peculiar. A ambos se les antojó familiar, hasta que el médico cayó en la cuenta de que había sido el local en el que habían celebrado su despedida de soltero. Ansioso de preguntar a qué diablos habían vuelto, siguió al detective hasta el interior. El ajetreo era el doble que el de la última vez, y, al fondo de la estancia, sentado en una silla y mirando fijamente hacia donde estaban ellos, se encontraba el otro Holmes, Mycroft, el hermano de Sherlock. Debía estar esperándolos a ellos, porque apenas aparecieron, llamó a una camarera para que colocase más sillas.

Caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar junto a él, y una vez allí, se sentaron sin mediar palabra. Holmes sacó de su bolsillo el administrador de oxígeno, devolviéndoselo a su corpulento, por no utilizar otro adjetivo, hermano.

Iniciaron al momento una larga conversación sobre lo ocurrido. Como Watson sospechaba, todo se había calculado con meticulosidad desde el primer momento, y el hacer creer su muerte no era sino una jugada para confundir a sus enemigos.

No obstante, como antes se había dicho, quedaban cabos sueltos.

Y el primero no era otro que el mismo Watson.

Los hermanos se miraron inquisitivamente un rato. Iba a ser una investigación peligrosa, y sobre todo, un viaje peligroso. Pero dejar allí, sin protección, a los implicados, podría ser un error que tuvieran que pagar alto. Mycroft carraspeó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo piensas resolver este entuerto, Sherly? – preguntó, mirándolo con fijeza a los ojos.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo una especie de plan – respondió Holmes, sacando dos billetes con destino a Irlanda -. Iremos a Dublín. Allí se encuentra, por el momento, la única persona que puede arrojar algo de luz sobre este caso sin resolver.

-Repito, Holmes, ¿qué pasa con mi luna de miel? – insistió Watson.

-No se preocupe por eso, he reservado habitaciones allí – se apresuró a decir Holmes, como zanjando el asunto -. Y tranquilo, con respecto a su querida esposa, Mary, Mycroft se ha encargado personalmente de ponerla a salvo, y de informar sobre vuestro viaje cancelado.

-No puedo creerlo… - Watson miraba ahora a uno y a otro, irritado -. Es la segunda vez que me impide irme de viaje con mi mujer.

-Mírelo por el lado bueno: ahora disfrutará de un largo viaje con su estimado compañero. Es decir, yo – replicó Holmes, mirándolo de vuelta con una expresión divertida.

De nuevo, Watson intuyó en su mirada que disfrutaba estropeándole los planes, más en aquella ocasión. No obstante, durante un momento, percibió, en los más profundo de sus ojos, algo que le obligó a apartar la vista bruscamente.

No se trataba solo de arruinarle la luna de miel, se trataba de evitar que Moriarty, a través de los contactos que tuvo antes de morir, cumpliera su promesa de 'ocuparse' de él. Se dio cuenta de que, con aquella aventura, Holmes trataba de protegerle. ¿Era posible que, después de todo, le importase, aunque fuera un poquito, al detective? Tal vez fuera solo cosa de su imaginación, a fin de cuentas, pero pensar en ello le hizo olvidar por un momento el enfado y la anterior discusión entre ellos hacía unos momentos.

También Holmes parecía haberse percatado de sus verdaderas intenciones, escondidas bajo el manto de diversión que le proporcionaba el fastidiar al médico, porque de pronto bajó la cabeza, procurando no mirarle. Todo aquel tiempo pensando que sería divertido, que por fin ganaría definitivamente a Moriarty y evitar que, indirectamente, acabase con las últimas personas implicadas en el caso, se desvaneció como el humo. Detrás de su afán por detener al peligroso criminal, se encontraba el deseo, la necesidad, de proteger a Watson, de vivir esa aventura con él.

Había algo distinto en todo el asunto. Podía sentir que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento. Su mente le advirtió que, de algún modo, era peligroso emprender aquel viaje, que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Por primera vez en años, Sherlock Holmes tenía miedo. Miedo de sí mismo, miedo de esa parte de su subconsciente que estaba empezando a descubrir. 

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo uno~ me da algo de palo publicarlo por aquí porque se me estropea un poco el formato y las separaciones de los párrafos, pero bueno, supongo que no importa demasiado.<p>

Se lo voy dedicando a cierta persona que me convenció a crearme cuenta aquí. u ¡Espero que vaya gustando!


End file.
